


A Christmas Miracle

by LokiStank



Series: 3 am one shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Miracles, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Why Did I Write This?, darcy and pepper are us, human gifts, if you blink you'll miss it, its not christmas but bitch im writing this anyway, one vine reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStank/pseuds/LokiStank
Summary: Loki had planned on an uneventful Christmas Eve but things didn't go as planned when he opened the door to find one Tony Stark wrapped up in ribbons.





	A Christmas Miracle

Loki was bored.

It's 10pm on Christmas Eve and Loki was sitting at home, drinking coffee and watching bad Christmas movies. He'd declined any and all invitations to parties under the pretense of feeling ill. It wasn't a whole lie considering he knew he'd get sick if he had to watch the man he'd been in love with for the past six months flirting all night. Tony fucking Stark never noticed Loki's affections from him growing more the longer they spent time together, but maybe it was for the best. It's not like he'd ever be able to reciprocate.

Tony Stark wasn't one for relationships - especially not with someone that had previously defenestrated him. Sure, Loki was redeemed now after he and Thor explained the circumstances behind the invasion. That didn't change what he'd done, the people he'd hurt, the people he'd _killed_. Tony was so close to being one of them and no matter if his mind wasn't truly his, he should have tried harder to ensure so many didn't die.

Loki got off the couch and poured two shots of whiskey into his coffee in an attempt to stop his thoughts. He took a long drink of his now alcoholic coffee and stared out the window at the snow falling softly outside. New York truly did look beautiful in the winter. All the buildings he could see from the top floor of his apartment building were coated in a sheet of snow and frost, as was the ground. It gave off an iridescent glow, seemingly almost unreal in its beauty. The fairy lights from houses only added to the beauty and he could vaguely see the large Christmas Tree in Central Park.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his doorbell ringing. He could hear two pairs of high heeled feet running from his door and assumed it was just drunk teenagers messing around but decided to check anyway. He was bored and sad, he had nothing to lose. Finishing off his coffee in two long gulps, Loki walked towards the door fully expecting to open it to nothing.

Needless to say, he was utterly dumbfounded at the sight of one billionaire, superhero, inventor at his doorstep. Tony was wrapped up hastily in wrapping paper with lipstick patterns on it, a large red bow around his waist like a belt. His mouth was covered with duct tape and he wasn't wearing any pants. The wrapping paper came down to his mid thighs, wrapped tightly and keeping his arms inside as well. Tony looked at Loki with wide eyes, pleading, apologetic, and slightly lustful, cheeks red from either a blush or the cold.

Loki gaped at the sight before him and pulled Tony into his apartment by the waist, the man stumbling a little but held steady by Loki's firm grip. He let go of him once Tony was inside and turned to shut the door, leaning against it for support once closed. He tried to hide his arousal as he stared at Tony who was standing stiffly in the middle of Loki's apartment, looking sheepish. He needed more whiskey.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tony gave him a pointed blank stare, reminding Loki of the tape on his lips. He walked closer to Tony to pull it off but noticed a card peeking out of the wrapping at Tony's shoulder. Tony widened his eyes and shook his head, trying to tell Loki not to read it but that just sparked his interest even more. He opened the card and read, eyes widening with every word.

_Dear Loki,_

_We decided that we've finally had enough. You and Tony are both so painfully obviously in love with each other literally everyone knows except you two. You're supposed to be the fucking God of Lies but you can't see through his. Idiot. We know perfectly well why you didn't want to come to the party and fuck you for that, honestly. You're not the one that had to watch this asshole sit in a corner pining, thinking you were getting it on somewhere._

_Anyway, here's your Christmas present, do with him as you wish. No refunds. Thank us later._

_Love,_ _Darcy and Pepper_

Loki looked up to see Tony glaring at the floor, a type of sadness in his eyes. He placed the card on the couch and stepped closer to Tony who was still glaring hatefully at Loki's tiling. Loki put two finger under Tony's chin to direct him to look up.

"This might hurt," Loki said in warning. Tony looked at him questioningly but was answered by Loki pulling the tape off swiftly.

"OW motherfucker," Tony shrieked. He pressed his lips together and darted his tongue out in an attempt to sooth the pain. Loki licked his own lips unconsciously, catching Tony's eye.

The inventor stared at him, all his usual wit and snark gone, replaced with resignation. "Listen Loki, I'm so sorry about this. You weren't supposed to find out, I mean I know you don't feel the same way, no matter what Pepper says, why would you right. I just didn't wa-"

Loki cut him off by tilting the inventor's head up and pressing their lips together for the first time. Tony startled, eyes bulging, and didn't respond to the kiss. Loki took it the wrong way and quickly pulled away, letting go of Tony's chin. "I'm sorry, I th-"

"Do that again," Tony said, trying and failing to wriggle his arms out of their wrapping paper cage. "Fuck, Loki kiss me again, please."

Loki grinned and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and pulled him for another kiss and this time Tony responded enthusiastically, pouring so many bottled up emotions into the way they moved their lips. Loki kissed Tony like a starving man, not wanting to ever let him go now that he had him.

They had to break apart eventually for air. They were both panting, Tony's arousal was clear and sent blood shooting south of Loki. "Bedroom," he growled, moving in to kiss Tony again.

Tony complied, walking backwards to Loki's bedroom. Loki's hands on his hips kept him steady and guided him without breaking the kiss. Loki pushed the door open and walked Tony back until he fell into the bed.

Tony's arousal was struggling against the right wrapping paper. Watching as Loki stood over him, pulling his shirt off did nothing to help. Tony wished his hands were free so he could touch Loki like he itched to.

Loki leaned down, straddling Tony's thighs, to kiss him again. Tony gladly arched up into the kiss, feeling his fingers twitch with the need to just _touch._ Loki grinded down onto Tony's aching arousal, gaining a loud moan from the engineer.

"Loki, please untie me," Tony breathed, wriggling around uselessly. "I want to touch you."

"But you look perfect like this," Loki whispered into Tony's ear, fingers dancing around his sides. "I think I'll just leave it."

"Loki, no, come on please," Tony begged. "Please don't. I need to touch you, please."

Loki's green eyes darkened to the point of near blackness. He snapped his hips against Tony's again, dragging a breathless moan from them both. 

He removed his lips from where they were sucking on Tony's earlobe and started kissing down his wrapped body. Loki stopped at the bow on Tony's waist, biting the ribbon and untying it. Tony watch through hooded eyes as Loki slid his hands around the skin it had exposed only to replace it with his lips.

Tony's moans didn't do enough justice to the pleasure of Loki's tongue on his skin. Loki ran his tongue all along the strip of skin, licking and tasting Tony, fueled by the sounds he made.

Tony whined in loss when Loki climbed off of him, walking to his nightsamtand and pulling open a drawer. He took out a pair of scissors which had Tony sighing in relief which quickly turned into lust as Loki grabbed lube and a condom. "Oh fuck yes, Loki, hurry up."

Loki smirked at him lasciviously and threw the things with amazing aim onto the bed. The god stood at the foot of his bed and pulled of his pants, climbing back onto Tony slowly. He kissed along the exposed parts of Tony's thighs, licking and mouthing, wringing breathless pleads from Tony.

Hands came up to Tony's right, looking for the scissors while Loki sucked on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He found them and lifted his head up, kissing Tony on the lips before focusing on cutting open the wrapping paper. Tony sighed in relief, spreading his legs as they were set free, allowing Loki to move in between them. He was wearing boxers, unfortunately. 

Loki finished cutting the paper, finally allowing Tony to do what he's longed for for ages now. He brought his hands up to settle on Loki's neck and pulled him down, smashing their lips together and wrapping his thighs around Loki's waist to bring him even closer. They both groaned at the friction, Loki grinding against him to achieve it again.

Tony let his hands wander, mapping Loki's body from under him, feeling the taut muscles in his stomach and his back and his arms. He summoned all of his strength to flip them over, breaking his lips from Loki's only to reattach them to his neck. Loki placed his hands on Tony's waist while he trailed his lips down Loki's neck to suck on his collarbone.

Tony licked at Loki's chest and moved to the left, closing his mouth over his nipple. Loki gasped as Tony applied some pressure, nibbling and licking, his hand pinching and stroking Loki's other nipple. 

He let Loki's nipples go to continue exploring Loki's body, leaving open mouthed kisses down his stomach. He dipped his tongue into Loki's bellybutton. The god's breath hitched, one of his legs bending at the knee as his hands fisted in Tony's hair.

Tony ran his hands down to Loki's hips, stroking the bone through his underwear. He kissed down Loki's happy trail before taking the band of the underwear between his teeth, feeling Loki's cock twitch.

He pulled back far enough to take Loki's underwear off, quickly followed by his own. Tony moved back down to Loki's cock and let out a little breath, causing Loki to moan in pleasure at the hot air. "Come on, Tony please."

Tony complied, leaning down and holding onto Loki's hips for support as he took the man into his mouth. The god's hands instantly came up to pull at his hair as Tony ran his tongue along the slit, teasing the tip. Tony worked his way down, stroking with one hand what he couldn't reach.

Loki moaned louder with every filthy suck Tony gave. He had to try not to cry out when the man applied teeth to the underside of his sensitive flesh, bobbing his head up and down. His grip in Tony's hair tightened at the sight and he heard Tony moan at the feeling.

Loki came hard in Tony's mouth and the man greedily swallowed it up, not letting a single drop escape. Loki thought he could die content once he saw Tony staring at him, mouth covered in his cum. Tony came down and kissed Loki hard, letting the god taste himself on Tony's tongue.

Loki flipped them back around so he was on top of Tony again, spreading Tony's legs and settling himself between them. He grinned his hard cock onto Tony's as his tongue tasted every inch of his hot mouth.

He summoned some magic to stroke Tony, earning a startled gasp from the inventor, his eyes flying wide. "Oh my god, you can do that? What else can you do, fuck, show me."

Loki obliged, sucking Tony's neck as he pulled on more magic to tease at Tony's hole. The man gasped, digging his nails into Loki's waist as the phantom finger pushed into him, touching all along his insides. 

Loki separated from Tony, sitting back on his knees and watching as the man let pleasure take over him, submitting to the feeling of Loki's magic working him open.

Picking up the bottle of lube, Loki applied some on his fingers and stroked himself, slicking himself up. Tony's eyes were squeezed shut but he could tell when Loki replaced the phantom fingers with his own ones. They felt more solid, more real, and more pleasurable as they found the special bundle of nerves inside him.

He cried out as Loki pressed on it again, rubbing and thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Tony tried not to feel too empty as Loki removed his fingers, knowing full well that something much better was to replace it.

Loki shifted and adjusted himself, spreading Tony's legs wide. He held himself in one hand and kept the other on Tony as he slowly pressed himself inside the man. Tony threw his head back, a scream of pleasure escaping his throat as Loki pushed deeper until he was buried completely inside of him.

They both were panting loudly, Loki leaning down to press his forehead against Tony's shoulder. Tony summoned the energy to pull his legs up, moaning as it caused Loki to shift inside him, and wrapped it around the god's waist, pressing him impossibly deeper. Loki groaned and Tony felt the vibrations of the sound against his skin, pulling his hands up to stroke the god's neck.

"Move, Loki. Shit, move, please." Tony panted in Loki's ear. Loki obliged, pushing himself off Tony's shoulder and pulling out of him just to thrust back in hard, wringing a scream from them both. Tony scratched his blunt nails along Loki's back and the man arched into the touch, enjoying the slight pain of it 

He kept up the pace, thrusting into Tony and stroking his cock. He hit Tony's prostate evrry damn thrust. Tony was sure he would lose his voice and his ability to walk for days after this, but found he couldn't care less.

Loki was muttering dirty things into his ear and that combined with the hand on his cock and the assault against his prostate, Tony knew he wouldn't last much longer. He voiced this to Loki as coherently as he could, causing him to speed up his thrusts.

"Come for me, Tony," Loki whispered. His voice would be the only thing Tony thought of for weeks from now. It finally undid him, sending him over the edge panting and gasping, digging his nails deeper into Loki's skin.

He felt as Loki's thrusts became more erratic inside him and knew Loki was close. He whispered encouragements in his ear, stroking the god's sides and clenching against him. Loki came with a final thrust, deeper than any of the others before, wreaking a scream from them both.

Loki came to a slow stop and leaned down to pull Tony into a kiss he eagerly responded to, Loki still buried inside him. Loki pulled out as he pulled away from the kiss, rolling to lay beside Tony. The inventor summoned enough energy to flip himself so he was laying on his stomach, resting his chin on Loki's chest.

"Hi," he said, staring straight at Loki's closed eyes.

"Hey," Loki whispered, slowly opening his eyes to meet Tony's. He stared at Tony with an intensity that sent shivers down his spine. "I love you, Anthony Stark. I have for a long time."

Tony couldn't stop the huge grin that spilt across his face as he leaned down and pressed a feverishly giddy kiss on Loki's lips. "I love you too, Loki. So much."

Loki got an identical grin on his face and brought a hand up to Tony's neck, pulling him down to join their lips again. They kissed softly until their lips were sore.

Tony pulled away and leaned down, placing an airy kiss where Loki's heart was before pressing his cheek against it. His arms wrapped around Loki as the god let his own hold Tony close against him, listening to Loki's heartbeat.

They fell asleep like that, lost in the love they shared for each other and the warmth from their arms holding them.

Maybe Pepper and Darcy had a point.

 

 

 


End file.
